Growing Up
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: The Trio have to Grow up. But that doesn't affect them to much, even if their own lifes begins! (FuelXO. C) [I couldn't choose so I had my cousin choose, who had barley any knowledge of Mother, so he was the first appropriate one that came to her mind.] T for Character death and Blood. I was in a mood okay? Review! I own nothing except O.C's!
1. Chapter 1

The trio had grown from where they saved the world. Pollyanna is now 18 and Lucas and Claus are 15 of course. Knowing that she had to hang out with other boys than just Lucas and Claus, Pollyanna had begun to take a few days and hang out with her childhood friend, Fuel Burns. Lucas was happy that she was spreading out her little pool and Claus kept making corn bets that she'll end up his girlfriend. Sure she loved his company..and his laugh...and his swirly brown hair..and the way his eyes glow when they chop firewood for people...but that does not mean she's in love! The Twins had a mission now. Get them together! They started by bugging her, well Claus was bugging her, Lucas was watching from a safe distance. "Hey is that Fuel?" Claus gasped and pointed in one direction. Pollyanna kept walking to Thomas' Bazaar to pick up more Bread. "Come on! He's right there!" He grabbed her right hand which she was sporting a basket. She ignored the twin and pulled against him, knowing that they had similar strength. He tugged at the basket and her arm. He surprised her with that, causing her to shift her weight towards him. He tugged and her arm twisted off. Claus jumped back on how easy he could do that and Pollyanna fell onto her face. "Polly?" A masculine voice called. Claus recognized it and placed her arm a few feet away from her. He took off to his brother's hiding spot. Fuel saw Pollyanna on the ground pulling herself to her feet with her one arm. Fuel dashed over to her and helped her up. He grabbed her hand and place his other hand under her armpit to stand her up. Before he could speak she blurted. "I'm sorry!" Fuel looked at her in confusion. "What are you going on about, P.?" He said as he picked up her metallic arm and helped her screw it on. "Sorry. I'm a bit of a klutz…"

Fuel laughed. _Oh dragon that laughs so bubbly and cute...WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

"I saw Claus. He can be so.." He paused,choosing his words carefully. "Buggy?" She looked in the direction he ran. He nodded as she picked up her basket and dusted off her hair. "Thanks. I'll um see you around." She walked away and Fuel turned around to see Angie walk up to him. "What was that about?" He blushed and shrugged. Angie was the only one who knows his little secret. As cliche as it sounds, he likes Pollyanna. He found her protectiveness to be charming. He loved how she cares for everyone in the village. He finds that even though she has a lot on her plate, with Fint going into his ripe old ages, she can still make time for hanging out with him. Plus her weird hair was a plus.

* * *

The in the middle of the night, Flint was coughing up a hailstorm. Pollyanna, Lucas and Claus were woken up. They all ran to his room in fright. Lucas and Claus knelt by his bedside as Pollyanna took his cup and filled it. Flint hasn't been in the best shape lately. Claus tended to the crops. Lucas kept the sheep and chicken happy because he could talk to set the cup on the nightstand but Flint didn't drink it. He coughed even more and scared the trio to death when he coughed up blood after a simple pat on the back "I'll go get help!" Pollyanna instructed the boys to stay in the house and make Flint comfortable. She didn't even grab her boot and ran outside. She was so panicked she didn't notice herself running through the forest to Fuel's house. She pounded on the door and screamed. " **FUEL! FUEL! LIGHTER! ANYONE HELP!"** She jiggled the door knob and it came off. "Ah! Doorknob! **WHY DID YOU COME OFF!** " The door swung open and a pajama clad Lighter and Fuel stepped out. She jumped and threw the door knob to the side. "Pollyanna! Where's the fire?!"

"It's Flint! There's something wrong with Flint!" Tears pricked the ends of her eyes. She didn't care if she was 18 and about to cry like a baby. She was terrified. Lighter ran ahead of her and Fuel grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Did the voices give you any advice?"

She had told Fuel about the voices to explain her zoning out at times. "No! They were quiet!" She cried as she stumbled on a tree root. They heard crying as they ran to her house. "BOYS!" She ran into the house and saw Lighter wasn't to far ahead of her. The man opened Flint's door and saw that Lucas was shaking him and Claus was huddled in the corner. Pollyanna ran to Claus and Fuel ran to Lucas. Claus was crying to himself and Lucas was crying and screaming for his Dad to open his eyes. Lighter asked for space and Fuel dragged over to the still pajama clad others. They huddled together and prayed. Prayed that Flint wouldn't leave them too. Lighter gasped. That was all they needed to spring up. Lighter then chastised himself. Lighter looked at the three teenagers. He looked down and grabbed Flint's hat. He put it on the man's head and tilted it forward to cover his eyes. "He's gone…" Uproar then sprang. Pollyanna covered her head and shook it in denial.

 _This happens...It happens all the time...Please don't cry my sun._

"How can I not cry?!" She shouted out loud. Lucas didn't cry. He ran. He ran into his room and barricaded himself in it. Claus fell to his knees and two different color tears ran down his face. One clear and one red.

* * *

The next day was bitter and cloudy. Flint was in a coffin and the funeral was taking place. It actually was really conflicted. On one hand they lost one of the most reckless nice guys around but on the other he's finally with Hinawa. Claus promised not to have history repeat but you can't really go after what happened to Flint. Lucas repeated _I will NOT run away. I will Not run away._

like a mantra. Pollyanna's hair was in a braid so she could move around without her long hair getting in the way. Her hair reaches down to her calf but she won't cut it no matter how much you try to persuade her. She promised Hinawa. She pinky promised, the most sacred promise a 7 year old could make, to NEVER cut her unique hair. The funeral was short but when everyone cleared out the only two remaining were Fuel and Pollyanna. Lucas and Claus couldn't stand to stay at the graveyard any longer. Flint's grave was right next to Hinawa's.

 _ **Here lies Flint, Husband of Hinawa, Father of Twins, Lucas and Claus, Caretaker of Pollyanna, May the Headstrong Flint rest in peace for all time.**_

Pollyanna tears up as she read it. She knew Flint would leave them one day but this just felt to soon. Fuel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her a bit closer. She suspected a concerned face because of what just happen but was met with a smile...Like she had done when Hinawa passed. "You know I hate it when you aren't smiling. A sad Pollyanna isn't the one I fell in love with." That caught her off guard. "You love me?" Fuel chuckled. "Did i stutter?" Before she could answer Fuel placed his lips on hers and kissed her..

 _My baby girl has a boyfriend!_

 ** _Better treat her right! If He hurts her I swear.._**

 _Dad..I'm trying to enjoy my first kiss…_

 ** _Sorry honey!_**

 ** _*Laughes*_**

Fuel's heart fluttered as she kissed back. Her lips were so soft and gentle. They both pulled back for air. "My father said you better treat me right." She laughs as they exit the graveyard." Fuel chuckled and whispers into her ear. "Sure thing ."

* * *

 ** _Yep. I killed off Flint and Fuel confessed his love at a grave. Pollyanna, having grown accustomed to the voices, felt content enough to call them Mom and Dad_**


	2. Chapter 2)A new generation

Things were pretty easy with Fuel around. Even though Pollyanna was as strong as a brick she still needed her man to help her out. She giggled to herself as she made breakfast for her family. She had a surprise for her man. Oh, how she loves calling him _Her man._

She had just turned 21 years old and her parents that lived with her..in her head told her. She slid a piece of paper into the fold of Fuel's omelette. "Fuel! Boys! Breakfast!" She called out. The three males she lived with ran into the kitchen and took their seats. Appearances had come and gone with the twins. They kept their haircuts the same because Pollyanna loved them too Lucas always wore a black shirt underneath his regular shirt he had always wore. Claus wore a jacket. Fuel went unchanged from when Flint passed. He still wore his red shirt and blue jeans and kept his hair swirly and spiky. "Whoa. What's the occasion?" Lucas asked as she set down the decorative plates. "Oh nothing special" she said as she took her seat. Claus looked at the big omelette and Pollyanna. "Why are these bigger than usual?" Pollyanna giggled at the 17 year old. Fuel shrugged off his girlfriend's behavior and cut into his omelette. His knife stopped at something solid. The noise of Cutlery stopped when he made a noise of confusion. Pollyanna was smiling a storm. He opened the omelette and saw a piece of stationary. "What does it say?" Claus asked. Pollyanna giggled as he opened it. It read in her swirly handwriting

I'm Pregnant,Silly!

I'll give you a hint of what I'm having.

Fuel gaped at the note and looked up at his girlfriend for confirmation. She nodded and the hint was a arrow pointed at a detailed drawing of Lucas and Claus. "What does it say?" Fuel looked at the younger twin. "I'm gonna be a dad." They looked at Pollyanna and then at the 22 year old Fuel. Lucas cheered for Pollyanna and Claus laughed and stated that he knew it would happen eventually.

* * *

It had happened. Pollyanna conceived Twin boys. They were all at Saturn Valley. Her parents said that this is where she was born as well. Lucas and Claus looked at the two little bundles Pollyanna and Fuel were holding. A ring sat on Pollyanna's ring finger. They had gotten married when she was 3 months in. The kids would need a father. "What are you going to name them?" Lucas asked. "Hmm…" Claus began to stare at the older one. He had orange hair to the same degree as Pollyanna. He was sleeping but he bet that he had blue eyes. Pollyanna looked at Fuel and said with tears in her eyes. "Ash" She looked at the one with the Orange hair and then to the one she was holding. He had blue hair that was a shade lighter than Pollyanna's stripe. "And Ness." Only she heard excited and bashful cries of pleasure. "One after your Dad?" She nodded and hugged the little Ness gently. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother. She could've cried right then and there. He had violet eyes. The jumped for joy and yelled so many Dakoda's that Dakoda could probably hear them. Ash opened his eyes. They were a blue gray. Lucas and Claus felt so happy for their surrogate sister. But Claus felt like the odd-one out being the only one in the room without a drop of blue in his eyes. Well Ness had violet eyes but Red and Blue make Purple. He still smiled as well. "How do you want them to be ?" Pollyanna asked Fuel. "I..want them to smile at the face of sadness and be super confident. Like you." The couple giggled and the next generation began.

* * *

Pollyanna swung around a child with blue hair. He shrieked in delight. The twins were 6 years old now. She found it hilarious that whenever she called "Boys!" She'd get two sets of boys. Yelling "My boys!" Only confused the four more. "Hey Ness?" She said as she held the child. "What Mommy?" She smiled. She loved being called Mommy. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Ness the second gave his immediate approval. He was Pollyanna's smarts and Fuel's stature. "Go get Ash." Ness II ran to the room they split. Their father wasn't going to tell them that a man died in there, not yet. "Ash! Storytime! Come on!" He looked around the room. "Ash?" He looked around. "BOO!" A child with fiery orange hair shot out from under the bed, "AH!" Ness screamed. None to long afterwards Pollyanna was in the room. "What?!" Ness ran behind his mother and clinged to her leg. "Ash. What have I said about hiding under the bed?"

Ash looked at the ground. "Only to do it in natural disasters."

"Is scaring your brother a natural disaster?"

He looked up at his mother with sad blue-gray eyes. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Nice try,Kiddo. Your uncle Lucas did the same thing and I had to tough out his cute face. So stop giving me yours." She sat on the bed and pushed Ness and Ash together. "Now. What do we say when we hurt someone's feelings?"

Ash looked at his mother who folded her arm and gave him a "Go on" gesture. "I'm super duper sorry, dear Twin brother of mine." He said as he bowed. Ness II bowed back immediately " You're super duper forgiven, dear Twin brother of mine." Pollyanna laughed. "Okay. Now come on. Which story do you guys want me to tell?"

"The one where you fought for the needles!" They said in unison. "The joys of having a twin.." Ash mused. The two climbed onto the bed as their mother clapped her hands. "Alright! It all started with a man named Porky…" It was one of her favorites. The way she described the battles. The heartbreak she felt and how content she was when it was over. That story shaped her. Plus she enjoyed freaking out her children by taking off her arm whenever she got to when she lost it. "Then Uncle Lucas pulled the last needle and with Porky gone forever, we live in peace and harmony. The End." She opened her eyes and saw the cutest thing. They had fallen asleep. She looked out the window and saw it was getting late. She slid open her son's drawer and changed them into their night clothes. "Bore them to death?" Came a quiet tease of her husband. "You know my tales are interesting." She hit him on the shoulder. "I know. Wish we were together back then. I would've kicked that pig plot in two."

"A horse's rear end is called a plot. Not a pigs." She chuckled. Fuel wrapped his arms around her waist. "Smarty."

"Lumber for brains."

They chuckled as they shared a kiss. Pollyanna gave her son's a kiss on the head. They walked out and Fuel spun his wife around. "Just us now." Well There was Lucas and Claus but they knew and encouraged the couple to do their couply things. "Me and You." She twirled and hummed. I won't describe their night but it was fantastic.

* * *

 ** _I'm a kid..I don't think I can write a Pregnancy..I'm sorry if anyone wanted one..I could try but i'd get EVERYTHING wrong._**


	3. Chapter 3)Dimmed

Pollyanna wasn't sick. She wasn't hurt. She was paranoid. She woke up and her head was filled with dark thoughts that something would go wrong today. She carefully prepared breakfast as if it was a timebomb. She was your regular stay at home mom. Much like Hinawa was. Fuel, Lucas, Claus and her sons entered the kitchen and felt the aura of bubbly optimism was low. "Pollyanna? Are you alright?" Lucas asked the woman who was carefully eating. "Yes. I'm just a little worn."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Her husband reached over the table and put his hand on his wife's forehead as if she was a small child. "You aren't sick."

"Honey. I'm just a little tired." She didn't want to scare them but she was scared something was off. "Okay. But I have to go help my Dad. Old man really needs to stop cooking and eat some of the stuff you made for him. "I have to go train with Kumatora." The Ryuka twins said in unison. They are getting really good at PSI. Much better. Lucas and Claus finish their breakfast and hug Pollyanna. "Are you sure you're alright?" Claus may not be as much as a Chatterbox but he knows when to voice his concern. "Peachy keen. You guys go play with your magic! But don't come home hairless." Claus chuckled. "I make no promises." Pollyanna heard the door shut. Fuel kissed his wife on the forehead and looked her in the eyes. Her crystal blue eyes spell out "Go help your old man. I'll be fine!" Fuel shook his head and smiled at her. Too stubborn for her own good yet sticks her neck out for anyone else

* * *

Soon it was just her and her children. "Hey,Mommy?" Ness tugged at her pant leg. "Yes,Nessie?" Ash joined by his side. "Can we go outside?" Oh curse that Twin thing! Say anything at the same time and look cute can melt Pollyanna if they tried hard enough. She had to use all her willpower to say no but she gave up and said "What's the harm!" The Three went outside and Pollyanna took a seat in a wooden chair they kept outside. The Twins built a fort too small for their mother to fit. They climbed trees and their mother gave them lessons on how to do it quickly and easily. By Noon she had completely forgotten her worries. "Do you feel better,Mommy?" She looked up at Ness II. "You took me outside and played with me to make me feel better, didn't you?" She smirks. Ash looks at his mother and smiles back. A brisk rustling was heard and Pollyanna's Heartbeat sped. She turned around and what she saw made her position herself in front of her children like a soldier. A fierce white wolf had found it's way to peaceful little old Tazmily. _Lucas..Claus Help me please._ Pollyanna called in her mind _._ When her twins turned 4 her parents eased up on the commentary leaving room for general telepathy. "Boys..Run..To your Grandfather's house..Get your Father.." Ness II piped up "But -" The wolf bared it's fangs and snarled "Go now!" She screams with tears in her eyes. Ash grabbed his twin's hand and bolted in speed he inherited from her. The wolf lunged and the Burn twins could hear the blasting of a canon gone unused for years.

* * *

Pollyanna rolled forward,Dazing the wolf. She had fought men twice her size at 13 years old. Now she was 27 and fighting a wolf nearly as big as her sons. But this was brutal. The wolf got her by the robotic arm and tore it off. She kicked the wolf away and screeched at it "That Was the last piece of technology from the old world!" She knew she had to run but she couldn't. She found herself charging at the wolf like an idiot. The wolf pounced on her chest. It clawed at her and sliced up her breasts and stomach area. If not in agonizing pain she would thank whatever gods were out there that she was pretty flat-chested even during her pregnancy with twins. She screams and coughs up a "good" amount of blood. The taste of iron is very strong and she hates that. She heard screams above her own. "PK THUNDER!" An enraged voice called. She felt the pain of someone picking her up and caressing her face. She could vaguely recognize her husband. She got a glimpse of two men who look alike easily taking out the now crimson wolf. She could feel herself getting lightheaded.

 _"Polly! Honey, you're gonna be fine!"_

 _"Don't leave us! Pollyanna!_

 _"I would murder that wolf if it wasn't dead already.."_

" _Keep your eyes open! Please! I love you! We have children!"_

* * *

She suddenly felt much better. She wasn't in pain anymore. She looked at herself. She was in clothing a bit more loose than her liking but she'd learn to accept that.

She saw 5 figures running up to her. Coming from every direction in..a field of flowers. She was hugged by three people. She, upon their touch recognizes, Ness the first,Paula,and Hinawa. She saw clearly. She saw Flint and Jeff wave at her and welcome her. She was at peace.

* * *

 _ **NUUU! You'll get the other P.O.V next.**_


	4. Chapter 4) Brighten Death

The rest of her family? Not so much. They ran as fast as they could but Fuel felt her body go limp. Her blood ran its last cycle as her heart stopped beating. After 27 years of life.

A portion of her childhood spent kidnapped. She was dead... Pollyanna Burns-Ryuka-Polestar went out like a flame in a rainstorm. Fuel dropped to his knees and cried into her bleeding chest. Lucas continued on to get someone. He even sent a telepathic plea to Duster and Kumatora. Claus lost it, to put it in simple terms. He let out a cry of failure, grief,agony, and rage as he punched a tree. "WHY HER! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!" He screeched to nothing. He felt pain that didn't even measure to the pain he felt 8 years ago or heck even when he was 7! The world tore a crucial and way too important part of his life from him. He knew that girl nearly his whole life! He could barely remember what life was like without swinging from tree to tree with them by her side! She was a heroine! She was a survivor! Four people came up as Claus collapsed. Kumatora covered her mouth and looked at how mangled she was. The kid who's first impression on her was being kidnapped. Duster kept limping ahead. Lucas was by his side. Duster saw the pale face that once emitted optimism and beauty. He could tell she was gone even before he placed his fingers on her neck and moved her husband aside. Kumatora finally caught up and screamed. "You better be fine!" That was a naive thing to say. Duster closed his eyes. The man opened his mouth but he didn't want to believe it. "She..she's..d-"

"Don't say it!" Lucas suddenly burst. "I don't want to hear the D word!" He began to cry. He didn't care if he was a grown man and was crying like he was 10 again. He just had a assent forcefully ripped from him by a stray wolf. He has had long forgotten his his mother's face but everyday he woke up to Pollyanna, up and cheerful making breakfast. He would never taste her omelettes again. He could cook but nowhere near as good as her. Everything spun out of balance. "Was she feeling apprehensive today?" Kumatora suddenly asked. Her _dead and bloody body_ was in the arms of one of her closest friends and she asked how she felt? "She did seem a little on edge…" Lucas replied through his tears. Claus had completely fainted out of grief and Fuel was struggling to process that he had just became a widower. "She probably knew something bad was going to happen but couldn't put her finger on it! She so goshdarn stubborn!" Kumatora swore. "Was stubborn…" Lucas corrected. Duster lifted up the passed woman and Kumatora helped Fuel to his feet. The broken man nearly fell again. Kumatora didn't yell at him like she would have in any other circumstance. He just lost his wife.

* * *

It was sunny the next day. Ash and Ness the Second were crying into each others arms. They wanted their mother to wake up and play with them. Heck, even Ash wanted her to reprimand him and make him say that stupid phrase! She never believed in physical punishment. She never wanted any harm to come on to anyone. He looked at his Uncle Lucas who was comforting his father. He let go to give his few words. Lucas stood next to the body. That felt to demeaning to say to Pollyanna. He stood next to her. That's better. "I can't imagine my life playing out without Pollyanna. She taught me how to stand up even if you physically can't. I loved her more than anything." He then swallowed, it did nothing, his throat was raw already. "She was always positive. Her life had so many bumps it could compare to chicken pox but she never stayed down. She was lovely. She would never give up on us." Lucas' blue eyes watered as he continued. "When I met her in the forest 20 years ago, oh gosh it's been 2 decades…, Anyways she never left our side. She opened up to me and Claus. She touched our lives. When the fate of the world rested on our shoulders." He motioned towards Kumatora and Duster. "She didn't back out even though she was heavily disabled and that gave her a disadvantage yet an advantage. I nearly gave up then, but she wouldn't even though she was way deeper in it than me." He took a deep breath as he closed up with. "She was a brilliant woman and the best friend-no greatest sister i could ever be granted with." He rested his hand on her stomach. She looked so peaceful. She was dressed in a spring green dress with a complex orange and blue design on the hem and sash in the middle. It symbolized how she was mostly simple that in the core she was a complex woman with a complex past. Lucas stepped down and gave the Burns twins a hug. Then it hit him. "Where's Claus?" Fuel wiped his eyes and looked around for his brother-in-law. "OI!" Said chimera ran up and nearly tripped. He was holding a old and tattered notebook. "I found this in her room!" Lucas looked at it and not even he recognized it. "It smells really bad, like it's decades old." On it was the words. "Possession of Pollyanna! Hey self!" It was written in pencil. Lucas took it into his own hands. He saw it was a diary of sorts. She never wrote in front of them. Claus took it and stood next to the coffin she rested in. "I opened it and it said." He opened the journal and read

* * *

 **"If I die one day...I want Lucas or Claus to read this. Please."** He looked up and asked silently if he should continue. The book could count as a autobiography of Pollyanna. Everyone nodded and sat down. Claus sat down as well.

* * *

 **"Year 1 in the weird new world i found. Age 3. Name: Pollyanna~**

 **Dear journal, Today i snagged the closest glimpse EVER of a cool looking lady! She was holding two bundles with two little people in them! I'm not coming out anytime soon but these two say something but i know little people can't speak so i'm probably just dumb.**

"That's us…" Lucas pointed out. Claus turned the page.

 **Year 1 in the new world. Age 3. Name: Pollyanna~**

 **I love this powdery stuff! It tastes amazing! But it froze the lake… I don't want to have to leave the forest! It's makes me cold and it turned my voice all scratchy. I should go see if the animals would help me! I bet they would!**

 **THEY DID! YAY! I found a cave and this big fluffy dog was taking a nap! It had some fish and berries! I took the berries and gave it a proper thank you. A small kiss on the head.**

Sad laughter went through. When she was three she got away with stealing berries from a hibernating bear. Then everything went quiet when everyone realised that she must've gotten sick in winter a lot! Ash laughed the loudest. He's his mother's speed and optimism and his father's mischief.

Claus watched as Lucas wiped his eyes and then continued.

 **Year 2. Age 3. Name: Pollyanna.**

 **Today flowers were blooming! I love sunflowers but not many thing seem happy..I used to be able to play and pet the birds but now they seem more hostile and mean! My arm's sore but I still write! Nothing will tak-**

The writing became all screwy, like something was taking it from her.

 **Ugh. Yeah! Fly away! See?! Birds are being so mean! I hope the squirrels aren't mad at me too.**

That explains the scratches when they met. Animals hated her on their property and attacked her. Maybe she developed a fear of coming to humans.

"She must have lost it. There is a pretty large time skip." Claus acknowledged that a caribou probably took it due to the bite marks.

 **Year 4 in my new life. Age 7. Name Pollyanna.**

 **I finally found you! You are still in tact! Okay. I met two fantastic and generous boys! Lucas is shy, caring, thoughtful, and a very smart kid! He's destined for great things i can tell! Claus.. Claus..Claus.. Hmm. He's energetic, bold, charming and Lucas' opposite! Oh their parents are awesome! Flint's the strong silent type that I know has a bunch of words yet just chooses not to express. Hinawa. Hinawa is a great woman. She made me some amazing new clothes and said that she always wanted a little princess to go along with her little princes! I don't understand but she's very pretty. Yet vaguely familiar. Did i use to have a Mom like her? Eh, who cares 'bout that. Lucas and Claus are going to show me around the village soon. I hope EVERYONE is as amazing as them!**

Lucas made a noise of grief. It was good that he had a strong voice, Lucas could never finish this without bursting into tears. He hasn't cried like that since Hinawa's death. Ash and Ness II were interesting in learning more about their mother's past. She told them all happy and heroic tales. They never delved anywhere else.

 **Year 5 in the greatest life ever! Age 8. Name: Pollyanna!**

 **Today we put together a box we call the Special box! Creative? Maybe…? Claus came** **up with it. I'm not putting you in there though. You stick to your hiding spot.**

They had nothing to say so Claus turned to the next page

 **Year 6. Age 9. Name: Pollyanna.**

 **I can't leave these two alone.. I was hanging out with Tessie for ONE DAY and Claus gave Lucas a black eye. Lordy, why are they so hard to stay mad at? They are twins no matter what for a reason, I saw them high-fiving it off.**

Lucas covered his face in embarrassment. People were starting to forget that they were at a funeral.

 **Year 7. Age 10. Name. Pollyanna.**

 **I get to meet more of Lucas and Claus' family! I'm so excited! I don't trust my carry-on so you get to be in the super secret hiding spot of my shorts. I'm super excited to meet Alec!  
**

 **We all got hugs and that made me feel like a part of the family! We saw this really cool guy in a pigmask. He was so cool-looking!**

If only she knew…

 **Look! Wait- you're an object! I'll go tell Claus! These are the Dragos I was told about!**

Lucas and Claus stared at the handwriting and they could tell what was next.

Year 7. Age 10. Name Pollyanna.

 **Today...Hinawa was pronounced dead.. Not even going to sugar coat this entry. My arms hurt. We ran from flames and i didn't go completely unscathed. I haven't felt worse in my life… I gave a "really amazing and wise for my age" speech about it at the funeral. I had to chase down Lucas...Poor kid's heart broke in two. I'm leaving them to talk. I'm going to go visit Hinawa.**

She most likely didn't have time to write but they worse for wear pages were tear stained. Fuel put his hand on his heart. Lucas didn't realize it then but she must've picked it up and wrote at night when they were fighting for the needles.

 **Year 10 of a crumbly life. Age 13 Name Pollyanna.**

 **I was kidnapped. My life had started going down a paved well. Claus ran away. I hear voices. I lost my arm and my leg and I don't even know how much more a person could take! I'm so scared... Kumatora and Duster are helping us but I don't even know where they are! But I'll be strong. I'll be okay. I have to be. For Lucas.**

Pollyanna wasn't one for picking favorites but Claus knew and found it funny that she obviously favors Lucas out of the Ryuka twins.

 **Year 10 of a new life. Age 13. Name Pollyanna.**

 **We won. We WON! Saying I'm pretty glum that I'm from the past and my parent's would basically be dust would be an understatement but I got family here. I have the . Everyone is Okay and Happy. I thank any gods and Goddesses out there that Claus survived that nasty flesh wound. Thanks Diary. But our story is long from over!**

They smiled but a few people had begun to lower her into the ground but still listened.

 **Year 11. Age 14. Name Pollyanna Ryuka-Polestar.**

 **We have had so much fun now that we are all free and okay. Lucas and Claus had begun training and I help take care of the house and Flint like most women. I know and my mother knows that's sexist but i don't mind pitching in. I do prove my dominance by chopping firewood. I could really use a partner with that though. But I'm not letting the boys wield an Ax. Their lucky I'm letting Claus keep his sword…**

Fuel looked at the sky. He would become that partner.

 **Year 13 of my great life. Age 16(woot!) Name Pollyanna Ryuka-Polestar.**

 **It's my Sixteenth birthday! Well, I always knew how old I was and My real birthday, I've been 16 since May but It's July 21! My Gotcha Day. We call it Found Ya day! Exactly 9 years ago I became apart of an amazing Family! Flint's doing okay, but he's getting very close to the point of my sentencing him to a relaxing evening in bed. while we take care of the farm. Kumatora did a PK Starstorm and the colors made a ! Lucas made a cake that said 9 years of optimism! Of course the kitchen was a mess because he did it behind my back but it was so cute and tasty! I'll have to clean it but i'm sure he and Claus will pitch in. I can't wait to write in you more!**

They remembered that day, the 13 year old Lucas was baking it as a surprise and it got messy...

Claus turned the page as his voice drowned out the sad sound of shovels.

 **Year 15. Age 18. Name Pollyanna Ryuka-Polestar.**

 **Flint hasn't been in the best state lately… He was stuck in bed and he was getting kind of sick. I decided to make something other than the normal egg diet we go by and make him some broth with soft and sweet nut bread from Thomas' Bazaar. Bur Claus being a 15 year old little bugger took off my arm in the process and Fuel had to come and help me! I don't know what that kid is up to but I'm not stupid.**

Claus put his forehead to the pages. "Claus?..." Lucas gently nudged his twin's shoulder. He was laughing and crying slightly. "She called me a bugger.." He laughed, his fangs showing his emotion. "Uncle Claus?" Ness II asked. The chimera quieted down for the child. "Can you keep reading?" He nodded, he knew the next page would be sad but he read.

 **Year 15 of a parent-less life. Age 18. Name: Pollyanna Ryuka-Polestar.**

 **Flint, like I said only yesterday, wasn't in the best shape. In the middle of the night..He started coughing and hacking… It was way louder and raw than every other time he coughed. Still in our pajamas, we ran to him. He had his hand to his mouth and was trying to sit up. I filled up his glass of Water and Lucas held his hand. Claus' hands fluttered around his personal space, confused on what to do… I knew it was bad that after one SINGLE pat on the back made him cough blood. I panicked then. I was in a nightgown but that didn't stop me from running like a maniac, well more of a female Thomas in a midnight blue nightdress. I pounded on Fuel's door. He just seemed like the closest, him living in the forest when we live near the forest. He died before we could get back. The funeral was today but not everything was terrible. Fuel is my boyfriend officially! I know i'll get through this with the Twins and Him by my side. Along with all my other friends. But I have to say/write this… A girl's adoptive father's grave is a odd place to confess your love for a girl…**

Fuel chuckled nervously. People had places they needed to be but Pollyanna's closest friends and family stayed. That was Fuel, Lucas,Claus,Ash,Ness II, Duster, Kumatora, and Lighter.

 **Year...17. Age 21. Name Pollyanna Ryuka-Polestar.**

 **I was sick the past few days… I ,of course, didn't tell Fuel or Lucas. While Claus would just send me back to bed like he was older, Fuel and Lucas would dote over me.. I speak only from experience.**

 **That was very much true. She would get sick and the two would worry about her when if Claus caught her up when she was sick he would send her back to bed with a glass of juice and a warning like she was the younger one.**

 **My parents said that they knew what was wrong. I kind of miss the little quips Jeff used to make. Maybe he's busy doing afterlife things? Anyways, I'm ... Pause for dramatic effect.**

"Claus, I'm pretty sure we know. Continue!" Lucas facepalmed. "No, it really says that!" He pointed the the text. Lucas made a noise of realization.

 **Pregnant! OMG! I have been told i'd be an amazing parent because I had experience "raising" kids. While I did look after the Twins in Hinawa's absence I still have a lot to learn! They said they could tell me their genders! It hit me oddly when I asked about the pluralization. Once I gave the Okay, knowing Fuel wouldn't mind, they told me..TWIN BOYS! Omg! I get to relive history! Hopefully not to a tee.. That would suck pig livers!**

That made them all laugh sadly. She had died the same way Hinawa had basically. Protecting her twins from a beast.

 **Year 17 of a pregnant daze. Age 21. Name Pollyanna BURNS-Ryuka- Polestar.**

 **I'm about 6 months along. My middle is protruding considerably but it makes the perfect thing to set you on! I can't believe i still have this thing since my forest days…**

 **I decided to give birth at Saturn Valley. I want my little boys to be born in the same place I was. I would do it where Fuel was but the forest wouldn't be the ideal place for a home birth. It's a good thing it's a quick walk over to the Valley! I hate being useless. I have a little trouble walking around with the extra weight of two little ones on my I find myself doing what i Never do. Sitting in Hinawa's old rocking chair knitting clothes for two..Maybe they'll have a few hand me downs from Lucas and Claus, I'm not that good..May-hap i should have Doctor Andonauts help me out with that… I'm really excited to meet them.. We are already going over names and we have decided on. "Ash" for his part. and "Ness" for my part. I thought about Flint or Jeff but Ness would be more.. unique. We wanted one more unique person and that would even out the competition of Weird.(Me, my beautiful baby Ness, and Claus) Vs. Not as weird (Fuel, my other beautiful baby Ash, and Lucas) face it! Our family is FAR from normal.**

The young twins laughed. The didn't even notice Nipolyte bringing the gravestone. Lucas,Claus and Fuel agreed that the Family was a ways away from normal.

 **Year 17 of a new generation. Age 21. Name Pollyanna Burns- Ryuka-Polestar.**

 **I did it… I gave birth to healthy beautiful baby boys… It hurt like HECK but the end result was worth it. I brought you in secret, you were in the bottom of my bag. Aww. Fuel's asleep. Lucas and Claus were mostly calm on the sudden labor. (COUGH Lucas. COUGH. What?") Fuel was freaking out and I myself was scared. Really. I was pouring juice and I felt a HUGE pain unlike the heavy kicks and a sliver of water flow down my leg. It brought me to my knees and I screamed unintentionally. Fuel ran into the room to see my bloated form and broken glass on the ground, clutching my swelled abdomen. I can't believe I've faced a myriad of chimeras and beast with valor and fury and I freak out over childbirth. I am a really odd woman. None of the kids look like Fuel.. He loved their hair color. They represent each body of color of my hair. Ash and Ness. You are going to do great things. I love you both with all my heart.**

Fuel swallowed a lump in his throat. The day the young Twins were born was the absolute happiest yet scariest days in his life. It was scary because of how sudden it was and that with Doctor Andonauts...gone...He helped deliver his son's along with ...A who called himself " ." His name was true. He was smaller than most grown 's who are basically immortal.

 **Year 21 of a new age. Age 25. Name: Pollyanna Burns-Ryuka-Polestar.**

 **My twins are 4 years old now. Ash is basically a little Claus that looks like me with some Fuel mixed in and Ness II? He is a mix of me and Lucas. Incredibly attached to his Mommy and protective of his family. Its adorable when he defends me from "The evil Uncle Lucas!" My parents have dramatically numbed down the commentary. It's weird. When I was 13 they were vague and not really going freely. When I started to grow up they became more relaxed and had more fun with me. I found out ,due to this, that I was capable of Telepathy! I doubt I'll be able to do PSI but who knows maybe Ash or Ness II would be able to? Well, I know for a FACT that Fuel has no PSI whatsoever so I have a smidgen of Doubt. Maybe when they're ready...I'll let LUCAS teach them. Depends...Who knows if Claus would be a good teacher?**

Claus laughed. "I would be a AWESOME teacher!" Ash looked at his hand. "Can we?" Ash asked. Lucas ruffled his Orange hair. "I'm sure your Mother would be proud! But we need to make sure you're capable of it. But now…" He looked at his Twin "Is there anymore?" He nodded.

 **Year 23. Age 27. Name: Pollyanna Burns-Ryuka-Polestar.**

 **I feel that something is wrong… What is it? Why do I feel so apprehensive? Last night was so amazing! Fuel, honey, you know why it was amazing~~ So why do I feel..bleh!**

 **I don't know why.. I bet I'm just being paranoid. Just to be safe, even though it's probably not needed I'll put this.**

 **Fuel; You are the man I married and the man I love. Every little kiss was magic and each love bite resonated genuine love that seems stronger than a mega charged PK Love. When we met… I felt like You were that kid I wouldn't see as anything more than a side character. I admit that. And I couldn't be more wrong..**

 **Lucas; You are amazing. I can't put a single adjective on you. You helped me in a time where i was scared of the world. You led me down my path when I thought I was helping you down yours. Even though Claus was the one who came up with The Mega Power Trio of Awesome. YOU were the one who brought it to life. The one who brought me to life and gave me a new start. You are a amazing little brother and the best Hero the nowhere Islands could ask for.**

 **Claus; My childhood was anything BUT ordinary. Because of you. Don't take that wrong! You have made some pretty...bad choices in the past but you fought through them like a true hero! Even B.P you made my childhood amazing! You taught me the ancient art of Water Ballons and the Sacred art of Snowball fights. You are an unique and heroic chimera. Embrace that. ( _P.S DON'T READ THIS OUT LOUD IT'S SECRET! You know my closet? Do you remember when i refused to have the floor fixed? Break that board and look inside it. That's for you and Lucas~)_**

He stopped reading and motioned his twin over to look at it. Lucas nodded and then their brother-in-law and nephews asked what it was. "Nothing!" Lucas said. They left it at that knowing Lucas never lied.

 **Ash and Ness II; I have had many over joyous days in my life. The day I was found. The day we won the needle war. The day Your father proposed,, but the greatest day, and this may seem cliche, was the day you were born. I gave birth to a team. I want that team to STAY a team forever. I'll do anything in my power to ensure that. Just like I did with your Uncles. I love you all! Now I better make breakfast.**

They stared at the book. She wrote out her final words on her last day… They all got up and hugged each other. Kumatora, Duster and Lighter had left. They looked at three tombstones and read all three of them

 _ **Here lies Hinawa, Wife of Flint, Mother of Twins Lucas and Claus, Caretaker of Pollyanna, May the Beautiful Hinawa Rest here in peace for all time.**_

 _ **Here lies Flint, Husband of Hinawa, Father of Twins, Lucas and Claus, Caretaker of Pollyanna, May the Headstrong Flint rest in peace for all time.**_

 _ **Here lies Pollyanna. Mother Of Twins Ash and Ness II, Wife of Fuel, Adoptive Sister of Twins Lucas and Claus. May the Optimistic Pollyanna rest in peace for all time and be remembered for her heroics actions and sacrifices.**_

They all did what Pollyanna once did in the face of death. They all smiled. They all felt something akin to a kiss. Lucas and Claus brought their hands to their foreheads. Ness II lifted his left hand to his cheek and Ash did the same but with his own dominate hand. Fuel brushed his lips with his fingers. Both sets of twins locked hands. They heard a voice. "I'll be waiting for you. Love you. Live for me.."

The Young twins and their now widowed Father left at ease. It won't be easy but they'll get through

* * *

Claus and Lucas looked down at the grave that concealed their sister. They remembered how she went from that friend that lived with them, to a close buddy, to a guardian, to a big and loyal sister. They hated that she wouldn't be there to see her twins grow up. But they thought that she got to see them grow up so Lucas and Claus would make sure that they grow up happy.

Then Claus began to hum the beginning of a song. Lucas recognized this song immediately. Pollyanna would sing that to them when they had nightmares about the Old World. He waited for the cue and sang.

 _Leaves from the vine_

 _Falling so slow…_

Lucas looked back on each time they cried, laughed, danced, sang, and battled monsters in life. Tears fell down both his and Claus' cheeks as he continued but changed the lyrics.

 _Like fragile, tiny shells_

 _Drifting in the foam_

 _Little soldier girl_

 _Come marching home_

 _Brave soldier girl_

 _Comes marching home._

They both went back to the house. That was sans a crew member…

* * *

 _ **Okay. I found this fitting that Pollyanna would sing to the twins so now they sing to her. I DID NOT MAGICALLY GET THE RIGHTS TO AVATAR! I JUST FOUND THIS CUTE!**_


	5. Chapter 5) It's all over yet new

Ness the Second sat in the grass next to his father and Uncle Lucas. His Twin was 7 years old along with himself and they learned he was capable of PSI! The two older twins circled each other. "Pk Fire!" He instructed. The young twin balled up a flame and shot it at the older Twin. Lucas wasn't worried, he knows Claus will always be out of the way in time. But the older Burns Twin also added a Pk Thunder which when premature can lead to bad results. Like when Claus was young. He got up from his dodge and shook his head. He heard a scream and that made him look up like a deer in the headlights. He heard.. " _ **CLAUS! LOOK OUT!"**_ Then everyone screamed in shock as a Ryuka Twin was blasted backwards into a building behind them. " _ **LUCAS!"**_ Everyone screamed. The younger Twin had taken the blow. He knows that a unblocked PK Thunder was painful. Yet he took it… Claus ran to his twin who was sitting like he was leaning on the wall before hand. He blocked out the "I'm so Sorry!" That went from the older Burns Twin. He moved his twin to lay on his back as Ness II and Fuel ran over.

Ash was on his knees crying that he was sorry. He looked at the wall and saw one color he didn't want to see anywhere else but his eyes… Red. He looked at his semi-conscious brother. "Fuel..Do we have a healer around?!" He asked. "Not one that isn't…" He didn't dare finish that sentence. He heard a weak cough. Claus looked his little brother in the eyes. "C-claus?" He grabbed his brother's hand.

"Yeah, Lil' Brother?"

"Are you okay?" He asked weakly.

Claus couldn't help but cry. "You, you are a selfless little Snake. I'm fine. But I want you to be.."

"I'll be okay..I won't be here...But I'll be fine.." Claus looked at the wound that was on his chest. Then it hit him. _This should be me. I should be the one Lucas is holding in his arms_ _._

"Do..you think.. I'll be with Pollyanna...Mom...and Dad…?"

Claus nodded tearfully, it felt like it was it was just him and Lucas. He couldn't believe Lucas, _Lucas_ was dying.. When it COULD have been reversed.

"I'll be patient. I'm..sure Pollyanna is.. then when you join us..one day...we can all play together once more...Can we?"

Claus tightened his grip on his hand. "Of course. We will play, forever and Ever."

"Good..One last question?"

"Spill anything…"

"Why is it so dark? Is..it night?"

"Middle of it…."

"Then...Goodnight,Claus…"

He watched in horror as his brother's eyes squeezed his hand one final time. A smile spread across his lips. His breathing slowed to a nonexistent rise and everything hit him. He had no more blood family. He began to cry into Lucas' charred shirt. He would never hear the happy hums of his mother. He can never get the satisfaction of SOMEHOW making his father laugh. Pelting Pollyanna with anything he could throw just to spite her yet she'd still hold his hand if he was scared, no matter how old he was. He would never be there for his little brother when he was scared or lonely. He is alone…

* * *

He was mad at the world… Why was there such a low turn up to LUCAS' funeral! He was the hero of the Nowhere Islands! Everyone would be DEAD if not for him! Everyone was quiet the only people there were. Himself, Fuel, Ash, Ness II, Kumatora, Duster, and Niployte.

"Lucas…" Kumatora was crying. She NEVER cries. She had only cried once before. The rebirth of the world. She had to admit. She cared about Lucas. They all did. To have his life ripped away so suddenly, It was a heavy blow. Especially since everyone was still healing from Pollyanna's own untimely demise. The Funeral ended and Claus was left alone. He couldn't be mad at Ash. If in his place, Lucas wouldn't. He saw one spot was left. Reserved for him. He looked at them all. "I'll miss you, Lucas. I miss you, Pollyanna. I miss you, Mom. I miss you, Dad."

He began to hum like he did only last year, but this song was different, meant to be sang alone.

 _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_

 _I swear is nothing but the truth._

Claus looked at the ever growing sunflowers.

 _So sugar is more salty than sweet_

 _And salt is way too sweet for me_

 _So hot are winters blowing through the air_

 _So cold are those summers spent without a care_

 _The whales are all swimming through the stars_

 _And then diving into rainbows that will never say goodbye_

He began the next part, closing his eyes at the utter truth.

 _I hate you right down to the bone_

 _I don't want you to be by me I hope you'd just leave_

 _And in a flash forget your everything_

 _Not a single a find will remind of you at all!_

He smiled at the truths he told.

 _And since the god up there I know really exists_

 _6.5 billion and one come true of every wish_

 _And someday I know that all this pain will melt away and see_

 _Everyone will be just smiling on for all eternity_

 _You, who I hate, with every fiber of my being_

 _Are still breathing, feeling fine, and living on care free_

 _Living on still as you still breathe..._

His smile faltered slightly at the last bit of that.

 _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_

 _I swear is nothing but the truth_

 _Nobody dies and no one passes away_

 _And no one has a past they'd want to go back and change_

"I'm not giving it the upper hand!" "I want them to be kind.." "It's us! We love you!" "Claus.. Lucas..Make us proud…" "He's my robot.."

 _It's true I hate you right down to the bone_

 _Even when your stomach groans, I don't really care_

 _Though you're not tired, you just sleep the day away_

 _Although you're tired you always respond to me_

"Better eat..Don't want to hear you complain that you're hungry.."

 _Look to the west and see the sun rise up again_

 _Wave to rabbits in the moon and know that we will soon_

 _Find that happiness will always be right here with me and you_

 _Every single person out there is filled nothing but with good!_

"HE'S MY MONSTER!" "He took me and i don't know how it all happened." "Rotten Pig!"

"FOR CLAUS!"

 _You, who I hate, with every fiber of my being_

 _I can see you when I want and that will always be..._

 _I can see you anytime I want..._

"Here lies Hinawa, Wife of Flint, Mother of Twins Lucas and Claus, Caretaker of Pollyanna, May the Beautiful Hinawa Rest here in peace for all time."

 _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_

 _Is really nothing but a lie_

 _So please I hope you didn't listen to me..._

 _I really hope you just ignore me please..._

"Here lies Flint, Husband of Hinawa, Father of Twins, Lucas and Claus, Caretaker of Pollyanna, May the Headstrong Flint rest in peace for all time."

 _And since the god up there I know does not exist_

 _Not a single will come true and so dies every wish_

 _And the pain that we all feel will never just melt away_

 _Everyone knows that the end will surely come for them someday!_

 _You, who I love, with every fiber of being_

 _All I wanted was to be with you and never leave_

 _But I can't because I lied then you were gone_

 _I was a liar right up to the end_

 _I was a liar right up to the end_

"Here lies Pollyanna. Mother Of Twins Ash and Ness II, Wife of Fuel, Adoptive Sister of Twins Lucas and Claus. May the Optimistic Pollyanna rest in peace for all time and be remembered for her heroics actions and sacrifices."

 _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_

 _May be the truth, don't really know_

 _But in such a pretty world we both had loved_

 _Just know I'm living on for both you and me..._

 _Just know I'm living on for both you and me..._

Claus fell to his knees and cried. He knew he had to live as long as he could for them.

"Here lies Lucas, Son of Hinawa and Flint, Twin of Claus, Adoptive Brother of Pollyanna. May the Hero Lucas rest in peace and be remembered for his heroic actions and sacrifices."

He felt arms, two pairs, wrap around him, He turned around and saw Ash and Ness. He looked at them and saw two people he wanted to be with. Bold yet caring, Pollyanna in the form of her oldest son. Timid and sweet, Lucas in the form of his youngest nephew. He smiled sadly. He hugged the two children. Maybe...Just Maybe, Lucas and Pollyanna can see him through their eyes...

* * *

Ash and Ness had to grow like Claus and Lucas did. Without a Mother but a Mother figure. Kumatora came almost all the time and helped out. Soon, about when the twins were 10, another fire much like before erupted. But this time it was natural. A lightning storm had struck one of the trees and it spread. Everyone was evacuated to Town Square and Fuel did what his wife would do if she were there, a headcount. "Nana, Duster, Kumatora, Ash,Ness, Reggie,Mike,Donna. Wait.."

Kumatora suddenly jumped. A strangled cry for help rang through her head. She grabbed Duster's hand and they ran back to the forest. "Where's Claus?!"

* * *

Claus was in his house. He was re-reading Pollyanna's Notebook. Then the sirens went off. Now what did Claus do? A)Have a total freak-out and get himself stuck in the crumby floorboard? or B) Stay calm and get to the town square? Let's just say the floor is pretty cozy… The Man pulled at his feet as the fire began to spread to him. He in a moment of pure desperation called.. " _ **HELP ME!"**_ In his mind. Then he heard the ceiling creek.

Kumatora and Duster broke down the door, not wanting to lose another and the LAST Ryuka to fire. The scream was heard as they quickly ran to the source. The only thing that was burning in that room was a fallen beam. Pinned under that...was Claus. On his left hand he had two rings that were stained with blood. One read "Pk" the other read "Love." Pollyanna's memento. "CLAUS!" Kumatora and Duster screamed. They pried at the blood-soaked beam. "Wait..Stop." Duster said. The Pink haired woman didn't listen. "KUMA! STOP HE'S GONE!" He yelled. That made her stop. Duster Wellsmith never yelled. "He's with his family now…"

* * *

In the field many tears were shed. Pollyanna,Lucas and Claus were in a vice hug. "I missed you guys!" Pollyanna and Lucas nodded and they hugged.

"Don't I get a hug?" Claus looked up and saw his mother who hadn't aged a bit since her death. Claus hugged his mother. Ness the First and Paula thanked him and Lucas for looking after her. Jeff solely admitted that he didn't want to be bored in the afterlife earning him a smack from his father. "Ready to tell them?" Hinawa asked the others. "Tell us what?"

"How would you kids like a second chance?"

Pollyanna's eyes widened. "Like reincarnation?"

"You've earned it!"

Jeff nodded. "We put your souls into a different universe and you have no memory of each other. New experience. New Life. Hey, We might be your friends! But You will be destined to meet each-other one day."

They all looked at each other. "Reset?" Lucas inquired. He stuck out his hand. Pollyanna set her hand onto it. "I just died!"

"I've been dead for 4 years,Claus. Don't you want a second chance? I bet you won't be a Chimera…" Pollyanna nudged the hand towards him. He sighed and agreed. Everyone around them glowed and they disappeared.

* * *

A young child's footsteps rang through a house in the suburbs. A 6 year old was bouncing off the walls. "Claus! Come eat your breakfast before i give it to your brother!" Claus ran into the Dining Room and sat next to his brother. "Sorry,Mom! Just super excited!"

"You ready for a sister?"

"Why are we getting a sister?" His brother asked.

"Because we already have two boys,Lucas." The younger twin made a noise of realization.

After breakfast The small Family of Four went out to the car. Flint started the ignition and the ride to the Onett Orphanage was short. They opened the door and was greeted by a man. "Hello! What's your target of business?" Flint read the man's name-tag. "Well, Lou. I don't know.."

That sparked protests from Lucas and Claus. "Heh. We're looking to adopt."

"Preferred Gender if one?" Lou asked. "Girl. Maybe around our son's age." Hinawa replied. The man nodded. "Wait here, I'll call some one to show you to the girls."

* * *

Soon they were being shown to the girl's playroom. They all looked around. It was painted different shades of pink,blue and purple. Lucas and Claus wandered and mingled. Hinawa and Flint asked a few kids some questions.

Lucas was talking to a girl about a year younger than him. She had short blonde hair and could possibly be considered Lucas' biological twin. "Hey! Look you caught Polly's attention!" She pointed to the corner and the girl over there jumped and ran to the other corner. "Polly?"

"Her name's Pollyanna. That's like all she would tell us..." A girl said, who apparently heard the conversation. Lucas then left the conversation and approached the corner. The girl had blue hair and he saw that her eyes were a light shade of violet, like his best friends but lighter! "Hey... Wanna relax?" He felt a pang of familiarity as he sat on the floor. They didn't acknowledge the stares as she sat next to him. "H-hi." Lucas thought that she shouldn't have to be scared of him. "I'm Lucas."

"I'm Pollyanna..."

* * *

 _ **Should I continue with this? I might... Yeah If i have some good ideas. I already have one or two..**_

 _ **A/N: Wow a lot to go over. Made Lucas' last words so INNOCENT. Catch the reference to a T.V show? Claus would be terrified if another Fire rang off.**_

 _ **Duster yelled at Kumatora...Shiv got real then. Speaking of Real, reincarnation! It's basicallt an AU that Lucas is well the same..Claus is more a light brunette and has blue eyes as well, but Pollyanna is most different. I have a pretty good idea for why her hair and eyes are odd. (Guess who Lucas' best friend is!)**_


End file.
